


基因决定我爱你04

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 基因决定我爱你 [4]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 完结篇





	基因决定我爱你04

“我怎么这么喜欢你啊？！”

两个人同时愣在了床上。

 

21

最后还是哥哥先反应过来，展示出酒窝很不自在地笑，然后很不自在地用腿去蹭他。

“那你一会儿可得好好伺候我。”

他还沉浸在由自己带来的、攻势猛烈到无法置之不理、一瞬间沸腾了全身血液的认知里。

“我喜欢上你了。”他眼神垂了下去，像是在告白，又像是自言自语。“我真的…真的喜欢上你了。”

其实我的表达不太对啦，好像不是刚刚才喜欢上你，是我刚刚才发现我喜欢你。应该，很久了。

他正欲起身去仔细看林彦俊的表情，手臂撑起身子的一瞬间就被人用被子蒙在里面。林彦俊隔着被子骑在他身上，浑身不停地抖。

“陈立农，你知道吗…你这样，真的很过分。”

没等他反应过来，身上的重量一下子消失了，伴随着林彦俊赤足冲进浴室的脚步声。

“……是我太唐突了吗？”毛玻璃里能模糊看到林彦俊颓然靠在浴室的门边坐着的样子，陈立农赶紧起身跟了过去——门不意外地被反锁了，他靠着门的另一面坐下来。“要是你早就不喜欢我了，你可以直接告诉我啊，我可以…我可以追你。”

门的那边传来很轻的哽咽声，回道：“我要是不喜欢你了，至于这么生气吗？”

还好，他的Omega没有直接放弃和他交流。陈立农松了口气，紧跟着接话道：“那你也喜欢我，这样不是很好吗？”

“这样很好？你根本…就不知道，你在说什么。”

无休止的消极态度没让他发火或是丧气，他慢慢地、温和地问：“那你能帮我一下吗，我的Omega？告诉我，怎么了？”

房间里有笔电轻微的排风扇的声音，衬得整个空间愈发安静。林彦俊像是稍微冷静了一点，轻轻咳了两声。

“没见面的这么长时间以来，我一次都没找过你。不是因为我不想你，相反的我想你想得……快疯了。”

陈立农一怔，不自觉中鼻腔涌上浓烈的酸感。

“可是我不愿意利用发情期来，来纠缠你。我觉得说我可以等到标记消失之后，平等地、发自内心地来喜欢你，或者追你，而不仅仅是因为这该死的基因、本能……”

他忍不住转过身来冲着林彦俊的方向，即使仍旧隔着一道门，似乎这样就能离他更近一点，柔声道：“你很棒，宝宝，真的。我觉得很幸福，你能这么认真对待自己的感情…这么长时间，辛苦你了。”

“我不觉得辛苦，”林彦俊深深地吐了一口气：“我一想到以后可以用平等的身份来爱你，就觉得特别有盼头。”接着又哽咽了：“可是你呢？”

“你的喜欢就这么轻易吗？只因为我对你好，帮你做了些不值一提的琐碎事情？任何喜欢你的人都会对你好的！你懂吗？！你喜欢的不是我！”

“你这样真的特别过分…你让我觉得我这么久以来简直像个笑话，满心满意捧着自己一颗心等着你接受，没想到求而不得的东西竟然这么廉价……”

门内的人终于崩溃到泣不成声，陈立农愣愣地看着洁白的、纹丝不动的门，眼泪无声流了满脸。

林彦俊好长时间之后才开口道：“你知道肾上腺素飙升的时候，上颚会分泌出酸酸的味道吗？可就算我这么生气，你说喜欢我的时候我竟然还觉得开心，整个口腔都是酸的。很可笑是不是？”

“一年以来我幻想过无数次告白的场景，更准确的说，是我对你告白的场景。但却从来没有哪怕任何一次，是像今天这样——这样毫不正式，脱口而出，甚至是衣衫不整……”林彦俊轻声地说：“陈立农，你让我觉得我糟透了。”

“是不是在你看来，只要你冲我招一招手，我就是你的了。就这么简单，就几个字的功夫，就只需要你说一句喜欢我…”

他无法想象三百多个日夜以来对方到底如何辗转难眠，心尖揪得像灌满了水的气球被扎了针，血流了遍地。陈立农随便抹了两把脸，深呼吸了好几口之后勉强忍出了一个还算平稳的声调，向他的Omega撒娇。

“是我不好，我发现得太晚了。其实，其实我喜欢你很久了，只是自己一直没有察觉到…我一直都在想你，又担心随便联系你会引发…”

门内的动静随着句子停了下来，甚至连林彦俊的呼吸也消失了，他好像屏住了气，或者是忘了还需要呼吸。

陈立农跪坐起来，身子紧紧贴在门边，恳求道：“是我不好，你别这样想自己，好吗？我不知道该怎么说，我现在觉得自己很窝囊，让你一个人痛苦了那么久…你出来，我们，我们换了衣服好好谈。或者，或者你不愿意在酒店谈？等我们这次日子过了，我们去外面，西餐厅，海边，摩天轮，什么都好，我再好好给你表白一次。给我个机会，嗯？你很喜欢海边的吧，就海边好不好？我给你摆蜡烛，给你堆沙堡，别不要我…林彦俊，我知道你最好了……”

我不想哭啊，这样好糗啊林彦俊。可是我听到你哭我都要死了，怎么去分心克制自己不掉眼泪啊。

门瞬间打开。他捂着嘴专心地拼命抑制自己呜咽的声音，猝不及防往里跌，被他的Omega抱住了。

“陈立农，不许哭！我最讨厌哭哭啼啼的Alpha了！”林彦俊红着眼睛，捧着他的脸用两边拇指替他抹去眼泪，自己的却止不住地一颗一颗往下掉，在地板上晕成一圈。心里又酸又疼，泛着回甘。骂自己，真的太没出息了，人家哭几嗓子，动动嘴皮子说喜欢你很久了，你就一点架子都不摆了，真是没出息！

唉，没出息就没出息吧，我真的好爱你哦。

小狼呜地一声钻进他怀里，哭得更大声了。

“我没哭！”

“好好好，没哭啊，乖。”Omega一下下地给他拍背，轻轻叹了口气，“我该拿你怎么办呢，你一哭我心都碎了。”

“对不起，宝宝，对不起呜呜呜…我错了，我真的喜欢你的，你别不要我…”

“呆子，你错个屁啊。”林彦俊敲了他头一下，红着眼睛笑，“我喜欢你，你就必须要喜欢我？有这么简单吗？”

“你不要学偶像剧讲话啦呜呜呜呜…宝宝，我，我…”陈立农哭得话都说囫囵了，满脸的眼泪就在Omega的浴袍上蹭，蹭完还到处亲，生怕自己表达得不够，拼命摇尾巴。最后干脆也不说话了，一个劲地往林彦俊怀里钻，抱得死紧，一动不动。

怀里Alpha的发丝随着抽泣抖来抖去，他的心也跟着抖来抖去。陈立农，我再给你一次机会，好不好？我还不想就这样认输的，关于你爱不爱我这件事。

“别哭了你，看起来好笨。”

“那以后你就不要让我哭了好不好，”小狼伸开双臂，像准备午睡的树袋熊那样紧紧地、毫无防备地抱着门内的人，献上自己的脖颈和忠诚。“我也不会再让你哭了。”

“我保证，除了床上我欺负你，别的谁在哪儿都不能欺负你！”

“……陈立农，你哭死去吧，别烦我。”

“我不，你舍不得我。”

“……我怎么那么舍不得呢。”

 

22

这一次的发情期结束得很顺利。之后都有事要忙却还是多呆了一天，躺在一起聊天、谈心，偶尔替对方抹眼泪，还要笑话几句。晚上很自然地做了两次，像所有普通的双Beta伴侣那样，用了酒店提供的收费润滑剂。两个人都是第一次用这个东西，研究了很久。

（勤俭持家的小陈评语：润滑剂到底干嘛用的，还这么贵？我觉得林彦俊比较需要干燥剂，他太滑了。）

林彦俊要求他随时收好味道，不管什么情况都不能用这种本能的手段来欺负人（特指欺负林彦俊本人）。陈立农知道小刺猬就这么个臭脾气了，答应得也很痛快。毕竟现在是自己在追他。

而且他一想到这么长时间以来，林彦俊明明有借口寻求自己的照顾却还是独自忍受，就恨不得把以前缺的宠爱一口气全补回来。明白了自己的心意之后，每天从起床就伺候林彦俊洗脸刷牙吃早饭，走路都想给人公主抱着脚不沾地，小刺猬不小心撞了桌角都搞得他紧张半天，活像养了个瓷娃娃。

在他的想象里，这一年以来，林彦俊肯定是一个人每天晚上哭湿了枕头，第二天肿着眼睛还要起早上班，肯定还会被同事背后闲话说他被自己的Alpha始乱终弃，快30的人了还没个对象，业绩再好肚皮里也没个种这样的话，然后一个人躲在茶水间偷偷拿手帕抹眼泪。他简直心疼得要死！别说是收敛一下自己的味道了，林彦俊要是开口让他搬过去当保姆，他都可以立马拎包入住。

（嗑瓜子的小林评语：这人真的很会脑补一男的。）

——“你第一次拒绝我的时候讲，我分不清依赖他人的感觉和喜欢。”结束了情事之后，清理完毕的Omega坐在落地窗边的躺椅上，笑得很奸诈、很解气。

脱离了发情期的林彦俊眉眼之间理性光辉泛滥，不娇不媚。为自己讨要好处的样子就像贵族小少爷同管家据理力争，要求拥有自己的小马驹，偏偏有另一种干净的动人，“陈立农，这句话还给你。我不接受冲动恋爱，如果要在一起，你就得做好爱我一辈子的准备，没得反悔。”

“你需要一段时间，好·好·想·想。”

是，他是很喜欢这个小Alpha，也很想和他在一起。但如果对方只是一时冲动或者错把别的感情混淆成了喜欢，即便确定了关系也必定没有好结果。他林彦俊可不觉得自己是无条件付出的圣母玛利亚，他想要爱陈立农，当然也想要陈立农爱他。

被点名的人垂眸安静了一会儿，慢慢吸进去的一口气倏地泄了干净。

“好吧，你说得对。我现在确实不能肯定我分得清…”可他仍然不慌，信步走到Omega腿边直坐在地毯上，抓着林彦俊的手放在自己的头顶让他揉：“但是我想对你好，想看你笑，当然还想睡——”被拍得顿了一下，不放弃地：“你过了发情期了，标记也失效了，身上一点味道都没有。我现在还想睡你难道不说明我喜欢你吗？你一点都不感动吗——”

乱说话的小Alpha又被踹趴了。

陈立农刚调出从酒店回台北的导航，把手机架在支架上放稳。共享汽车租起来很方便，扫个车身二维码，到地方再微信付款就行。后备箱里放好了林彦俊的行李被轻轻锁好，随后副驾驶的车门被打开，裹得很厚的Omega钻进来，被摸了摸头。

他假装不经意地在驾驶座四周乱摸，眼神飘飘忽忽：“我们，那个，什么时候永久标记呀，熊宝宝。”

“结婚再说。”

“明天你有空吗？陪我去趟民政局，顺便帮我带一下你的户口本。”

“……”林彦俊翻了个白眼。“你还没追到我，这进度条不带跳过的啊，陈立农小朋友。”

“这不是那个什么嘛，想快点给你要个宝宝。”陈立农笑嘻嘻地，整个身子都侧过来，不怀好意地摩挲Omega的肚皮，“我都等不及了，巴不得你是兔子精，怀上一个月就给我添个宝宝，一年就凑个足球队出唔——”

脱离了发情期的Omega耳根子软经不起逗，狠狠亲了好一会儿才堵住陈立农一肚子话。陈立农也不是得了便宜还卖乖的那种坏小孩，享受过林彦俊气恼又可爱的主动亲吻之后也就闭麦了。

台风把台北的大雨也带了过来，车暖了很久才准备要上路。

“周五决赛在北京那边，你有空来看我吗？”陈司机眨巴着眼睛，可怜兮兮地：“我想要你来看我。”

林彦俊倾身过来替他系好安全带，再埋头系上自己的，“作为我司投资部门的部长，不行。这样人家会以为你走后门，吹枕边风。”

“但是我想要你来看我……”Alpha粘人起来也顶厉害。活像主人要出远门的小狼狗，獠牙和利爪全都收好，翻出的肚皮软软，“你来看我吧~好不好，我的Omega，你最好了~”

林彦俊憋不住了，扑哧笑了一声，耳尖泛红。摁亮了手机屏幕，点了几下：“你要不要坐靠窗的位置？”上下滑了滑航班讯息：“你们补贴的钱肯定只够红眼航班，太辛苦了。”抬手揪住Alpha尚有一点婴儿肥的脸颊，故意挑了眉尖：“我娇气，只坐商务舱，白天的。你得陪我。”

陈立农皱巴巴地看着他，“你这样很像在包养我诶…”

“嗯？”Omega又瞪了瞪眼睛，“怎么，我还不能娇气了是吧？”

“知道啦，”他解开安全带，凑过去亲了一下糯米团，“都听你的。”

他才不害怕林彦俊对他太好，因为他还得起。

对他而言这不是沉重到令人负担的单方面爱意倾泻，而是两个人乐在其中的小小攀比。

 

23

高速公路上的临时休息区不多。照顾林彦俊发情期刚过，每到一个休息区，陈立农就打方向盘停进去，叫Omega下来透透气，再买点喝的、小糖豆什么的。

林彦俊贪凉，趁他结账的时候偷跑去冰柜拿乌龙茶，陈立农就一直盯着他看，借着身高优势越过货架，一直盯着。乖巧又占有欲爆棚。像个小向日葵。等林彦俊怀里抱着两瓶乌龙茶颠颠地跑回来了，才笑着刮他鼻尖，把冰凉的茶抢过来，单手抓两个瓶身，另一只暖和的手把Omega牵住。

身后不远的地方有女孩子在羡慕，酸不溜啾地捅咕男友的肚皮，让他学着点。林彦俊挑着柜台上的糖罐子哪个好看没听着，Alpha听着了，悄悄凑到耳边告诉他。

林彦俊冲女孩子横了一眼，贱兮兮的可爱。然后吧唧——亲了陈立农脖子一下子（仰头才能够到嘴，他懒得）。

谁知道被非礼的Alpha目不斜视、面无表情地站远了一点：“林彦俊先生，你别这样。我还没追到你呢。”

底下的手死死地攥着林彦俊不让走。

 

24

刚走到车门边，小Alpha就笑嘻嘻地贴过来亲他，糊得脸颊脖子一片热汽。刚刚被“严词拒绝”了的Omega很不爽，背后靠着车无路可退，抬腿想踹人，刚提起膝盖就被陈立农两腿死死夹在中间，位置尴尬得很，倒像是勾引了。

“就这么急？”陈立农哑着嗓子调戏他，林彦俊抬眼瞪人，腿上加了力气也没挣脱开，只能偏过头去看停车场里别的动静：“我错了行不行，别闹啊。”

“我还没开始闹呢！”陈立农无辜地睁大了眼睛，一把拉开后座的车门把他推了进去。“现在开始了。”

休息区现在没别人，林彦俊刚才侦察过了。

“让我玩一下，我没试过车震呢…”陈立农好不容易把自己也挤进来关了车门，话说得坦然，手直往人下摆里伸。林彦俊别扭地躺在座椅上蜷着腿，身前的人把他腿抬起来架在自己肩上，隔着裤子就开始撞。这种间接、暧昧的边缘性行为一下把林彦俊弄得身子酥了半边，两手无力地耷拉在人手臂上捏着，用小腿去蹭Alpha的侧脸。

被喂得很贪吃的小穴先受不了了，能感觉到邀请的液体从自己身体内部缓缓地、不容忽视地向外涌，林彦俊咬着牙，恨恨道：“别撞了！”陈立农没理他，“让开，一会儿裤子脏了…”可怜的狗狗眼湿漉漉地看他，林彦俊扭过头去看椅背：“等我先脱…”

“我的熊宝宝最好了~”陈立农根本就没担心过他不让做，笑得很灿烂。

身下垫了Alpha的外套，Omega是担心把车弄脏了才这样要求的。陈立农垫好了之后俯身下来舔他奶尖，一边舔一边嘟囔，宝宝才不脏，宝宝流的水都是甜的，我才不要让别的男人见到，都是我的。林彦俊被弄得鼻尖心尖都在颤，软绵绵地哭着说你好烦呀，你快点做别说话了。

老婆吩咐了怎么能不听呢，从小嫩穴里勾了水出来在性器上抹了两把，破开褶皱就一下操了进去。林彦俊咬着自己的小臂不敢叫，偏偏又爽得丢了魂，眼泪口水流了一脸。被大开大合地干了几十下，又觉得哪里少了点什么，支支吾吾地：“你，你…你把味道放出来一点…”

陈立农被紧紧夹着，还要分心去控制自己的信息素，记着林彦俊说的什么时候都要收着，难捱得大颗掉汗。现在听他这么说，不由得愣了一下。

“你不是，不喜欢么？”

林彦俊又找到一点发情时候的感觉，眼角酡红地撒娇：“放嘛，就放一点点…我想闻闻你…”

临时标记失效了，就算闻着信息素也不会又进发情期，陈立农还是想了一会儿，这才放松下来缓缓释出一点味道。林彦俊左右嗅了嗅，满足地呼着气贴上去吻他。

“我喜欢你的味道，呃嗯…再进来啊…”

“进哪里？”他早就学会了怎么使坏，逼着林彦俊说羞人的话。

Omega直勾勾地看着他，软软地：“我身上那个吐着水，又紧又热的地方…老公不是最喜欢了么？”

“喜欢，”陈立农笑着慢慢插进去，一点点地填满甬道，湿得身下外套一片水渍，“多说说，我想听。”

“唔…好大啊啊，要那里呜呜，老公~要那里啊…”

“天，你紧死了…快来了吗，今天怎么这么快？”

“你别，别说话了！”

闻到了Alpha信息素之后小穴吸得更厉害了，张开让他操得更深，抵在生殖腔口的软肉上画圈，抽出去的时候又闭上，紧紧地含着不让走。

林彦俊伸手，沾了一点交合处的粘液之后轻轻咬在唇间，浪荡又甜美的样子看得陈立农喉头发紧，底下顶得更凶。

“真下流，自己的水味道怎么样？”

Omega甜甜地笑，没有直接回答：“哈啊…还是老公的精液好吃，呼…”

“乖，马上喂你吃。”

 

25

同居培养感情的提议被高冷林部长无情驳回。还好PPT不用再改了，这学期的专业课也都还没开，留给陈立农很多时间追老婆。

包括但不限于送林彦俊上班（林彦俊开车，陈立农坐副驾驶），接林彦俊下班（林彦俊开车，陈立农坐副驾驶），周末大清早钻进林彦俊家里自觉自愿呯哩嗙啷做家务，然后被暴怒的起床气Omega按在地上打。

午饭送过一次，林彦俊当着一帮子下属没说什么，领着人进了自己办公室。陈立农刚开开心心地坐下就被摁在沙发上骑住，狠狠地敲了脑壳。

“你项目做不做了你？！周五就决赛了，你知道你现在来给我送饭这种行为有多离谱吗？”敲了一下。

“说闲话就算了，万一被人家拍照告你作弊怎么办？”又敲一下。

“你真的要把我气死了！”笃笃笃笃连敲一个八拍。

“再敲真的变弱智了！”委屈小狼把行凶的手拉下来牵住，嘴翘得老高：“想你了嘛，怕你忙起来不好好吃饭啊。再瘦下去连屁股上的肉都没——”

笃笃笃笃笃笃。

整个小脑袋都敲了一遍之后林彦俊终于觉得手疼了，被毫不觉痛的小Alpha揉着手喂了一餐饭。

饭倒是好吃，培根蛋饼配了一碟芹菜牛肉、一碟拌了麻油的素三丝，再加了一盅百合银耳汤。没课时候住在家的人自己亲手做的，整一个上午，一边背演讲稿一边摘菜切肉炖小砂锅。期间被打电话来谈比赛项目进度的范丞丞小朋友听着厨房的动静了，嘲笑他‘史上最贤惠Alpha’、‘新东方年级第一’，被陈立农轻飘飘的一句不与处男论长短刺激得破口大骂。

好歹吃得舒心了，这时候已经过了午休时间。林彦俊想着要是让他就这样走出公司大门，说不得要被嚼多少舌根子，就让陈立农乖乖呆在沙发上坐一下午，无聊的话还能研究一下资料。

脑子里不知道天天都在想啥的小Alpha没坐上五分钟就黏到办公椅旁边，抱住林部长坐在怀里，要求办公室play。林彦俊表面上严词拒绝又推又打，心里觉得新鲜，时不时还假装无意地凑在人耳边说话，偷着吹气。半推半就之间眼看着就要擦枪走火，不老实的手摸到小狼崽的裤腰上拆蝴蝶结，刚刚拆开，门就被敲响了。

敬业的林部长生平第一次这么恨工作。

下班之后陈立农称要补偿林彦俊，带着他约会去了。开着林彦俊的车一路上了台北市区最合适看夜景的山，然后拉着林彦俊下山上山来回坐了两次高空缆车——还是透明地板的那种。

本就恐高的人端坐在缆车车厢里，心里安慰自己只要一直看着对面的小狼崽就好了。哪有这么便宜的买卖！陈立农一眼就看出来这人的逞强想法，长腿一勾又把人揽在怀里，硬捏着他下巴往底下看树林和灯火，吓得林彦俊整个一弹，死死地搂着Alpha的脖子把自己挂好，脑袋埋好，眼睛闭好。

陈立农感慨：“太乖了。老婆，以后买高层一点的房子好不好？”

林彦俊咬着牙：“滚！”

“我现在表白怎么样？你不嫁给我就别想下去，我们再坐个十圈。”

“你要是，不介意我们红事白事一起办，你就求婚，陈立农。我很愿意当小寡妇。”

“天哪！”小Alpha惊叹，“那可不行，寡妇门前是非多，我舍不得。”

“我警告你…”林彦俊已经被摇摇晃晃的车厢折磨得要晕过去了，“你以后还想上我的床，现在就别作死…”

“开玩笑啦，逗你的。我怎么会是那种趁人之危的Alpha呢？”陈立农笑嘻嘻地，拨开额发吻他眼皮，“不过我还是要暗示你一下，除了上你的床，我觉得上办公桌或者浴缸啊餐桌什么的也不错痛痛痛痛别咬——”

五分钟后。

“……咬累了？”

“嗯。”

“不是表白，就顺口提一句，感觉特别爱你。我真的不是故意要吓你的，只是想带你来看看夜景。但是刚才你害怕的时候，真的特别可爱，我心都化了，脑子里就剩下这个想法。想现在表白，直接求婚，强迫你一次，强迫你嫁给我。”  
“就算这样确实很不礼貌，不尊重，但我真的很……在刚才你吓得闭上眼睛的那一瞬间，非常、非常、非常地，想要和你结婚。”  
“可惜刚才没来得及，下次再认真跟你表白好了。”

一阵猛烈的摇晃之后车厢停在了山顶的终点，他稳稳地抱着他的Omega回到了地面。林彦俊回身搂住他，眼底映出山脚下远处车河的璀璨光亮，轻轻吻了一下他的嘴角。

其实，有时候，我也还蛮喜欢强势的Alpha啦。他贴在小狼崽的耳边，软软地说。

 

26

哪个Alpha不会强势呢。

陈立农当即拉着他回了车的后座给表演了一遍，然后拉着他回了家表演了一晚上。

“喜欢吗？”  
“喜，喜欢…”  
“乖，叫我。”  
“不要…”  
“叫。”  
“啊！老公，老公啊啊…呜呜呜…不要了，别搞了啊啊…”  
“啧。到底要不要？”  
“……”  
“说话。”  
“要，老公进来，呜呜，要~”  
“小屁股翘高点。”

 

27

 

“以上就是我组的最终汇报，请各位不必拘礼，随意发问。”

 

今天穿着正装的Alpha帅气得耀眼，绅士气度满满。原本的领带昨晚被林彦俊执意换了一条自己的，去会场前亲手为他打上了温莎结。

 

“真是小心机，”陈立农站在原地看他垂眸，手上翻扯，“拴了你的结就把我套牢了。”

 

念着第二天有正事，昨晚做得很节制，林彦俊因而腰不酸腿不颤，气色倒好。

 

“某些人阴谋论得很，我真是费力不讨好。”Omega做作地叹了口气，幽幽怨怨：“不该把你打扮得这么帅，我可受不了跟人争风吃醋。”

 

他从小受了多少恭维和好感，本该对这种话早就麻木却还是甜得心口一热。心上人为自己捻酸喝醋，别的什么都比不了。

 

林彦俊系好了结之后专注地再拨弄了几下，抬起头笑他：“不拿奖有脸见我吗？”接着却又否认了自己：“没脸见我也没关系，我还是爱你。”

 

“马上去会场了，你别逗我哭啊。”陈立农表情严肃地跟他逗乐，眼眶悄然红了一点。

 

眼下他站在聚光灯之中，官方评委和业界受邀的前辈们端坐在台下，林彦俊坐在更后面的旁观亲属席位里，漂亮得扎眼。那人一句话没说，陈立农却觉得他又在逗自己哭。

 

半个月前他还在琢磨为什么这个被标记了的Omega全然不依赖自己，而现在他却发现这种事情跟性别毫无关系。

 

林彦俊坐在台下就像站在他身边，是他在依赖对方。

 

几个细节问题被妥帖答复之后，前排的评委们微微侧身交头接耳，他这才有闲去仔细瞧他的Omega，林彦俊冲他温柔又自豪地笑，眼神代了嘴的动作，说：「做得很好。」

 

又有前辈举手示意要挑刺，陈立农依依不舍地扯回了视线，先对付正事。不料对方这一个问题却打得他措手不及。

 

“你们组的提案很好，思路新颖，用游戏的奖励机制来鼓励用户资助各类慈善基金会，也的确对公益事业的与时俱进颇有好处。但如果以实际角度出发，无意冒犯，您目前有什么途径来确认受资助的基金会是干净、清白的？更阴暗一点说，在无人监管的条件下，这样的资助会不会变相成为某种洗钱的手段？”

 

刁钻、实际、正中红心。

 

秒针可能只走了五六下，但林彦俊像经过了一整晚的心脏电击手术。

 

他的小狼下意识地望向了他，表情里有茫然和求助。在这种时候他顾不上体贴陈立农的小固执了，焦急地在心里搜着能够哪怕帮上一点的答案。

 

过了一秒，又好像是一个小时，他想到了什么，睁大了眼睛和他的Alpha对视，两人再一次在几百人的空间里无声地交流。

 

「需要我告诉你吗？」

 

他还是不自觉地先抛出了这样一个问询的眼神。

 

陈立农定定地看着他，眸子黑沉，刹那间仿佛宇宙星河整个倾泻流淌，浓重的黑里隐约有光。

 

正当林彦俊启唇准备做出答案的口型时陈立农笑了，眼神自若，带着温和、欣慰的爱意。

 

林彦俊好像就是有这种本事，他一爱你，你就会觉得自己很了不起。

 

「不用了，我的Omega。」

 

“诚然如您所说，基金会的背景问题非常敏感。所以在上线初期我们选择了一个偏保守的路线，所挑选的受资方均是我国官方——”他轻轻地、不引人在意地，在‘官方’二字上加重了半个度的咬字，“所持有并管理的基金会。项目逐渐成熟后，后续会有专人进行实地暗访，综合各方的讯息确认对方的资格。”

 

林彦俊在他咬出答案的两个字时重重地舒了一口气，这时才发现自己手心捏了冷汗，冰凉粘腻。没有人可以在台面上质疑官方的权威，这是在紧急状况下最好的挡箭牌。

 

提问的前辈许是没想到他这一出，自己捻的刺这下反而得自己吞，不自在地表演出一种赞许的态度，点头示意评委继续。

 

 

27

 

“真是没脸见你了……”

 

刚回酒店，被正装束缚了一天的小Alpha就一头栽进被子里把衬衫扯开，却舍不得林彦俊给系的温莎结，最顶上一颗扣子也好好地留着。

 

林彦俊把房卡插进供电槽，又倒了杯水坐过来，抿着笑道：“二等奖，还不满意？”

 

“你也说了是二等奖嘛~”他脸还埋着，只伸手把Omega捞进怀里，任由林彦俊手法轻柔地替他摘结解扣。“我还想留着呢，你给我打的。”

 

“你要是喜欢，以后我天天给你打。”

 

“我老婆真好。”

 

“真是厚脸皮。”

 

“噫呜呜噫，没拿一等奖，老婆还不认我，呜呜。”

 

“你这就是一等奖呀，笨笨。那小胖子是北京这边大院里的，从小喜欢鼓捣代码才没顺着家里意思去上军校。你以为他比你厉害呢。”Omega不像在安慰他，倒是像在跟他聊八卦，眼睛亮亮的。“我看那评委头头，好像是他家世交来的，你这第二不冤枉。”

 

“喂，你怎么对别的男人这么熟？”陈立农板脸，重点抓得很准，“我吃醋了！”

 

“他家之前想把他塞到我们公司来着，被我们拒了之后找了个北京的大牛。你以为我想知道？”林彦俊翻个白眼。

 

“我不管，我吃醋了！”小Alpha撅起嘴，被讨好地啵啵几口，眼见这撒娇耍赖就有便宜可占一下子更来劲了，翻身把人压着。

 

“给我来个儿子，我就不生气了~”

 

林彦俊眼角一挑，借力抱着他反身骑上去，揪住小狼的嘟嘟脸。

 

“第一排看你那女的谁？第二个问你问题那小妖精谁？香水熏得我晚饭都少吃两口。还有那个女主持人，恨不得拿眼神给你剥光了！还不说那别的几个组长，一想我就生气。以后你给我老实呆家里，不准出门！”

 

他笑得一口白牙灿烂得要命，诚恳点头道：“行，我就呆在家里，天天等你回来造人。”趁人脸红，又压上去：“现在就造，行不行？”

 

Omega一下被唤醒了自己长久以来想要个宝宝的念头，却还是支支吾吾地：“未婚先孕，这算什么呀？真难听……”

 

“那我——你等一下，”小Alpha裆还鼓着就从他身上爬起来，手脚很利索去包里摸了手机鼓捣了两下，换了身舒服的常服，接着把正在边躺尸边偷看他换衣服的懒惰高龄Omega一把扛起来：“走，出门。”

 

“我不——我累死了——”

 

“熊宝宝尽管说，要爸爸抱还是要背着？”

 

“要爸爸今晚睡地板。”

 

“爸爸错了。”

 

半个小时后，两人在后海小湖的石狮子栏杆边无语凝噎。

 

“陈立农，你高中地理是看门大爷教的吗。”

 

“理科生才不需要学地理。我没仔细看嘛，从滴滴上搜了海字，然后这里就是第一条啊。”

 

“北京会有海吗。”

 

“……哎呀，湖也算水是不是？”心虚的男孩子弱弱地笑，假装看着湖心的凉亭，悄悄拿小指去勾身边的人，“这里晚上还挺吓人的哈，怕不怕？来躲进我怀里。”

 

“你很白痴，真的。”Omega转过来恨他，把他手揣进自己羽绒服里，“这边这么冷，穿这么少耍帅给谁看？发烧了我才不管你…”

 

深冬的夜里小湖附近安静得紧，小路上每隔一段点着暖灯，远远的有岸边停泊的小鸭子船。

 

“好啦好啦，也算是很……”陈立农抱着他好好地站着，不像以前那样老往墙上按，“很有气氛了对不对？”

 

林彦俊这下子才确定了这个人神神秘秘这么久是要干嘛，脸腾地就红了。

 

Alpha像是很紧张的样子，反复欲言又止，最后还是林彦俊伸手揪了他耳朵一把：“要表白就快点！”

 

“诶你不要破我的梗嘛…”小狼被揭穿了，嘴翘得能挂油壶。刚刚在酒店差点又脱口而出，这回学乖了把人领到外面来，正正经经谈大事，“我在酝酿啦…不知道从哪里开始讲…”

 

“多讲一点，重点讲一下你有多喜欢我。”

 

“就——想让你怀宝宝的那种喜痛痛痛别打…”

“就是，嗯…想让你怀我的孩子，几个我都喜欢，主要看你想要几个。然后和你一起，把他们养得白白嫩嫩的，最好长得像你，这样我会更喜欢他们一点。他们上国中了就送去住宿，不能在家里干扰我们二人世界，周末再接回来。这样说起来起码要生三个啦，国中一个哥哥，国小一个哥哥，然后再要一个妹妹。我们四个一起把她宠得无法无天，在外面追着别人打的那种。”

“我会很爱他们的，但是我保证，我会最爱你。我们会有很多个小孩，但你是我唯一的宝宝。小兔崽子谁敢和你顶嘴，我就挨个揪起来打屁股，不承认错误不许吃饭。以后我们家规第一条就是，谁都不许欺负妈妈。”

 

“我喜欢你这件事情，必须要展开讲，可能要讲很久很久很久。我可以每天睡前讲给你听一点，然后给你盖好被子，把脚放在我肚子上，我们一起关灯睡觉。”

 

“你看，这个条件不错吧。只要你挑一下哪天有空，跟我去趟民政局，带上户口本和九块钱就可以了，是不是很划算？”

 

 

28

 

他们因为基因而错误地相识，因为基因而紧紧羁绊，因为基因而错过、痛苦了很长的时间。

 

但最后他们终于明白，从来都不是基因决定我爱你。

 

是我决定我爱你。

 

 

 

 

彩蛋：

 

一年后，产科手术室门口。

 

陈立农：“保大！”（攥住医生的袖子不放手，表情严肃）

 

医生：“……”


End file.
